The present invention relates generally to a hand gun case and more particularly to a hand gun case which can be locked to prevent unauthorized entry.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many states now have laws which require that a hand gun must be stored in a locked position to prevent injury by minors and others. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the many states have laws which require that the owner of a hand gun is responsible for all damage and injury caused by unauthorized use of a hand gun. To this end, there have been several attempts to design cases which prevent unauthorized access to a hand gun.
Many of these cases are made of steel having a hinge in which the top section is locked to the bottom section. Unfortunately, in those cases in which the lock is placed on the top section, the cases are accessible by pounding the lock downwardly into the space between the upper section and the lower section. Further, these cases are also susceptible to having the top section pried away from the bottom section at the edges of the top section. Also, the bracket into which the bolt goes tends to be very easy to break or bend on these earlier cases.
What is needed, then, is a gun case which has a top section secured to a bottom section by a strong hinge. This needed gun case must make prying the sides of the top away from the bottom difficult. This device must prevent one from driving the lock downwardly into the space between the top section and the bottom section. This device must reduce the ability of an individual attempting to gain unauthorized access into the case of breaking the guide into which the bolt of the lock is placed. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.